The Unexpected Life
by GypsyWitch1987
Summary: A family appears to have stumbled on a new planet with no idea what to do. Kierra must decide what to do in order to stay alive as she encounters love with a certain character. AN: Tranformers belong to Hasbro, but the OC characters belong to me. Enjoy! Edited.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Unexpected Discoveries

At first we didn't know where we are, yet we are on a different planet. We are on a planet where there is nothing but machines. It's like the entire planet is only made of metal and mechanical. I'm on this different planet with my teenage sister who works as a hostess at a restaurant and computer geek father (the only reason why I called him that was because whenever he gets onto his computer, he just sits there and plays World of Warcraft for most of the day). I think I remember being human before we woke up looking like robots.

The last thing I remember was that my dad, sister, and I were on our way home from visiting one of dad's friends, when we got pulled over by a mysterious police officer. The mysterious thing about the officer was that I was staring out the window while we were driving home imagining that I was in a different world and life, and I haven't seen any police cars anywhere within sight. Once my father pulled over to the side of the road, the officer told all us to step out of the car and stand in a line, which I didn't understood why he wanted all of us out of the car because my father was driving just fine. We got out the car and stood in line just as we were instructed to do, but before my father started to ask what the problem was with his driving, we suddenly blacked out. I have no doubt that someone came from behind us, and used some kind of drug such as chloroform to knock us out. I started to slowly wake up and tried to get up off from some sort of table, but I couldn't. I heard voices pretty close by, so I lay back down and closed my eyes so that they wouldn't notice. I heard something about injecting some kind of new drug into me and my family, and that there wasn't any results from the drug. I also heard something about dumping our bodies somewhere, if we die from the drug, by using some sort of transportation portal machine that they have been testing on. It's kind of like teleporting things to different parts of the world, so that no one would know who we were and be rid of their evidence of experiments gone wrong. My eyes began to feel droopy after closing my eyes for so long, and then I blacked out again.

I am Kierra, about middle age and, as a robot, have blue armor with red and purple streaks. My eyes has the hazel color, just like my eyes always has when I was still human. My sister, Natalie (Nat for short), is a teenager, about eighteen years old, and has purple armor with blue and green streaks. She also has hazel eyes just like me. My father, Hector, is close to his fifties, and his armor green with brown streaks. His eyes were very close to a brown color, but now as a robot it's close to a reddish-brown color.

My head started to hurt again, and I started to see more of my memories. That was when I realized that we were test subjects for the group of people I heard earlier. They must have thought we didn't make it or something, like our hearts stopped beating, and decided to throw us away. They used the machine to dispose of us so that they wouldn't leave any evidence. I'm guessing that the machine kind of malfunctioned, and getting us teleported to another planet instead of sending us to another part of the world.

I looked at my father and sister, and asked them, "What do you guys last remembered from that night with the officer?" Nat didn't remember anything from her blackout. My father on the other hand said, "I remember standing in line with you two, and then I blacked out." "Dad, Nat, I think I remember what happened," I told them. I told them everything, from the mysterious police officer, to the small experience in the lab, and finally waking up to this unknown planet. Nat was shocked to find out that they were turned into robots, and my father was furious about what had happened to us.

"I don't believe this," father started yelling. "We were being used like lab rats for their experiments, and we end up like this."

"Dad, please calm down."

"How can we calm down after everything that has happened to us," Nat says angrily. I know she would sometimes get angry for something that doesn't go well or the way she wants it to be.

"Look, I know you don't like what has happened to us, but right now we need to find a place to stay so that we could figure what to do."

We looked for a place to stay all day, but most placed requires money which we know nothing about. Like that one time when walked into some sort of Inn, and asked this person, or bot from what I'm looking at, if there was a spare room we could stay in. This bot was about almost as tall as my father but slightly younger, has green armor with white streak edgings and yellow eyes. "Do you have any shanix to pay for the room?" asked the male bot. I became confused, as did Nat and father, about the shanix.

"Shanix?" I asked the bot.

"Yeah, the room costs thirty shanix, if you have any."

"I'm sorry but we don't know what you meant by shanix," I said honestly. "I'm afraid we have nothing to give. No money or personal belongings."

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't give you a room if you have no money to give," said the male bot sadly.

We took the news very closely, and left the Inn onto the streets. My father, sister, and I traveled around a little bit more, until we decidedly to take refuge under some abandoned, broken-down bridge. It looked abandoned because it looked like it hadn't been used for transportation for such a long time. The sky looked starry all the time, but with all the lights off it signaled us that it was time to get some rest. My father and sister fell asleep with only a cardboard and a very thin sheet to keep them warm, while I stayed awake, with half my body inside some sort of box, to figure out what to do with our lives. With no money to find shelter or to buy food in order to survive, I have to find a perfect solution to earn some money and hopefully keep my family alive. After everything that has happened to us, this has been one unexpected discovery.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Decisions

After a couple hours of sleep I woke up to the sound of people talking and roaring engines from transportation vehicles while they are driving past the bridge. I could hear my father and sister talking about last night, and what had just happened to us. We weren't sure of what to do, but we do know that we need to find some food. I heard my stomach growling like some sort of wild animal wanting to go on a feeding frenzy. I also heard Nat's stomach growling the same way mine went. I wasn't sure if we were to eat human food again, but now that we are robots we have to eat something else. The question is what?

I crawled out of the box that kept me warm throughout the night, went outside to get some fresh air, and saw some people walking around the streets. Robots, which I prefer people, of different shapes, sizes, and colors were walking around like any human would do on any other normal day. Some of them looked at me, and continued walking along on their daily lives. I even heard some of them talking about me as if I was some sort of disease or scrapper. Some of them actually stopped and looked at me. They would look at me for a couple of minutes, and then they take off walking as they would normally do.

I looked around the trash to find something to eat, but I found nothing. I found a few scraps that I tried to bite on, but they were nothing but inedible metal. I heard someone arguing not too far away from where I'm sitting, so I hid back inside the secret hideout with my father and sister. I peeked out a little to see two robots arguing, and throwing stuff away, probably some personal belongings. I could definitely hear female and male voices throughout the argument, but I didn't get a very good look what they even look like.

"Well, you're no worse than wear for some stupid Predicon!" yelled the female voice.

"Look who's talking you crazy, overprotective Maximal!" the male voice responds while throwing something into the pile.

"Overprotective! Who says that I'm overprotective when you go to that Military Academy just to prove yourself that you could do better!" the female voice responds offensively.

"Hey, I joined the Military Academy because it was my dream to become a proud soldier to our cause!" shouts the male voice.

"You mean the Predicon cause, there was nothing meant for the Maximal cause since there has been peace between our ranks for so many centuries!" the female voice shouts reminding him.

"Are we really going to start with that slag again?!" the male voice responds offensively back.

One of their belongings nearly hit me. I managed to grab the bag before any of them noticed I was there. I looked inside and realized that it was a bag full of beads, wires, jewels, a heat gun to melt the wires together or fix any broken gems, and clasps. I could make a lot of jewelry out of all of that. Then, all of the sudden, a gray tattered blanket came out of nowhere, and landed right next to the bag. The blanket and the bag of beads gave me a great idea. I can make jewelry, and try to sell them on the blanket while on the street. Like at a marketplace back on Earth in some of the different European and Asian countries.

I could the argument starting to fade a little bit, but I couldn't risk being seen or they would have thought I was some sort of scavenger. When the argument stopped, I look outside again to see that the two robots from earlier were gone, probably to argue somewhere else. It gave me a great opportunity to start making the jewelry. I grabbed the bag and blanket, laid the blanket down, separated the items of the bag in different categories (such as: gems of different colors, beads from different shape, size, and colors, wires made of copper and aluminum, a heat gun that works miraculously, and a large amount of clasps), and started to get creative.

Nat saw what I was doing with the supplies, came out from under the bridge, and asked, "What are you doing?" I answered, "I'm making jewelry, and when I have enough I'm going to try and sell them." "Why would you want to do something like that?" my dad asked when he came over. Again I answered, "Because, with this bridge as our shelter, no food to eat, no money whatsoever, and the planet's extremely new to us that we need to find a way to survive." "But couldn't we just get jobs?" my sister asked. "I mean I can still be a hostess to some sort of restaurant somewhere on this planet." "Not unless you know how these robots work on this planet," I added. "And besides Nat we have been on this planet since yesterday, you think you would know how everything works now."

"Your sister does have a point Nat," says my father reassuringly. "By the way, we heard some people arguing, do you know what's going on?"

"There were two robots arguing about their lives and something about a military school," I answered. "They were throwing some of their old belongings away, and this bag and blanket gave me an idea."

"Maybe there might be something we could use to learn more about these robots and how they live through all this," father insisted.

"Feel free to go through what you can find, and see if there is anything that we could eat or keep warm," I said as Nat and father went out from the underneath the bridge to search through the trash and belongings.

They searched and searched, and found only a few things that would be very useful while we stayed in the passageway. Nat found more blankets to keep us warm at nights, and father found a few data pads that contained some strange symbols on them (probably their language) so that he could try to understand them. They couldn't find anything to eat out of all that, and they couldn't find any spare change that may have been accidently been left behind. I saw their hope disappear as they enter back inside with their findings. After seeing them walking back inside, a song came into my head, and I felt like singing to lighten my mood while I was making the jewelry. I took a deep breath, and sang my favorite song:

_Sometime when night has come_

_The river sings a song,_

_In my dreams it seems to lead me_

_Right where I belong_

_Wandering everywhere_

_Each way I turn is wrong,_

_Now I'm wishing, I could be there_

_Right where I belong_

_Smiles that have warmed me, Arms that have held me_

_Are all a part of who I am_

_It's never easy leaving your friends behind_

_Missing them, Loving them_

_Someplace was meant for me, and that's what keeps me strong_

_Somehow knowing, I'll be going_

_Right where I belong_

_Right where I_

_Home where I_

_Belong_

The song made me smile for the first time in my life since arriving here. My stomach growled very loudly yet again, and I know that we didn't have much of a choice. I have to try and sell something if we are to survive from our hunger pains. Decisions have to be made, and I hope I made the right decision.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:<em>**_ The song came from the movie The Jungle Book 2, performed by Windy Wagner. I don't own the song by the way, I just like it. Please feel free to review of how it's turning out._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: First Sale

I have woken up from the icy cold night, thankfully for the blankets that Nat had found from yesterday kept me warm while slept in the box. Seeing that today is a very bright morning, I managed to climb out of the box and stretched my tired body to fully wakefulness as the blanket slid off. I have made a lot of jewelry yesterday, that I used everything in the bag. I placed all of the finished jewelry back in the bag, grabbed the blanket, and headed to a place where there are more people. I went through the alleys, around every building (trying to get familiar with the surroundings) until I found a street which didn't look too busy for everyone to pass by.

I found a place by a wall, and started to put things into place. I laid the blanket down on the ground, laid out the jewelry, and waited, hoping someone would like to buy. I laid the jewelry out by different categories: forty bead bracelets, thirty bead necklaces, thirty-five jeweled necklaces, and twenty-five patterned bracelets. They were all in different shapes and sizes, some to fit a woman or man (mech or femme). Some are also small enough to fit around a child's wrist or neck. The street looked like some sort of neighborhood that connects to the highway, and that everyone was just driving or strolling by like they would on an ordinary day.

I waited and waited until I began to lose hope. My stomach growled very loudly, begging for nutrients, but I couldn't think about food right now. A few minutes later, I was losing more hope until a couple came and looked at my jewelry. The femme (a blue-green armor, yellow eyes, and the shape of a racing car) bent down and picked up one of my beaded bracelets. Her mech (a green armor, orange eyes, and the shape of a transportation truck) helped her put it on, and the femme looked happy. She bent down again and asked, "How much is this bracelet?" I looked at her, realizing that I haven't thought about the price, and answered, "I don't know."

The mech lowered down and asked, "What do mean you don't know?" "I didn't think about the price for my jewelry," I answered. "If you don't want the bracelet, I'll understand." The femme said, "But I love it, I love all your jewelry." "I'm sure we'll give you some money for you and your home," the mech said. I had to regretfully answer, "We're homeless." The femme and mech looked at each other for a while, a bit shocked at what I just said. "What do you mean 'homeless'?" the femme asked. That was when I decided to tell them about what happened to our lives.

"Well, this all started when we were on our home planet, heading home from visiting a friend, we were looking forward to getting some sleep, but then this mysterious officer pulled us off the road and asking all of us to line up. The next thing we knew, we were knocked out cold and, at first, we didn't know what happened then. I managed to try and stay awake to find out what these people were doing to us, and that was when I found out that we were experiments for some group of scientists to see how we react towards this new drug. They didn't see any results off of any of us, and that was when I also heard that they were going to expose us to a different part of the world. Turns out they had this portal transportation machine that they were testing as well, and I guess it malfunctioned because we ended up here looking like robots. We were once human beings from the planet Earth. We were so tired, and we tried to find a place to stay. We tried this Inn we found a few days ago, but this guy asked for something called shanix, that I have no knowledge of because I didn't understand what shanix are. Because we had nothing to give, we had to take refuge under this old, broken down bridge as shelter with no food. I know this all just weird, but everything I said was true and that we are living through a very tough time."

They were even more shocked when they listened to my story. At first they didn't say anything, until one of them spoke to me, "when you said 'we', who else did you mean by that?" I answered, "Just my father, sister, and I." The femme looked at me with great sorrow, and asked, "What is your name?"

"Kierra," I answered.

"Kierra, what a very strange name," said the mech.

"Honey, she was once human before she became one of us remember," the femme says as she glares at the mech beside her.

The mech looked up at the femme with the innocent look of shock and said, "I'm sorry, I just didn't think it would be her name still after becoming one of us."

"Really?" asked the femme.

I finally had to stop their bickering by telling them, "You do know that you're starting to act like the couple I saw yesterday arguing like crazy about one going someplace else."

The femme and mech stopped talking for a while until the mech says, "I'm sorry about that, we didn't mean to cause you any problems." I nodded at the mech to say that I forgave him.

"Well Kierra, I believe there is a place for you and your family to live in," says the femme as she leans back down to my eye level with a comforting smile.

"What do you mean?"

"There's an old house that's still standing not too far away from here, and it's big enough to hold three in and to keep warm from the cold nights," said the femme reassuringly.

"But, won't that cost money?" I protested.

"Well, I don't think you'll have to worry about money," said the mech. "The building's been ready to go to the scrap pile for a very long time, but they just left it there for some unknown reason."

I wasn't sure of the offer they gave me, but being inside a house or any building would be more comforting. Hearing about some old, abandoned house that's big enough for all three of us to keep safe and warm sounds like a prayer has been answered to my heart. Then something just hit me. "I'm very grateful that you're willing to help me and my family, but I'm not so sure of how we're going to survive for a while longer with what little we have back at the bridge," I protested once more.

The femme reassured me yet again, "don't worry about the supplies, my mate and I've got so many things at our place that we're meaning to get rid of. We won't mind if we give them to you." I had to ask, "Does your supplies include learning material?" "We have these old data pads from our young sparkling years from learning the alphabet to reading from one of the stories," said the mech with enthusiasm. I asked, "Do you think you could teach us whenever you could to help us learn about your culture?" The femme answers, "Absolutely, I happened to be a school teacher that helps teach young sparklings to read and write." I sighed with relief that someone was going to help us understand how everybody works around this planet. "I can be able to teach you and your family once a week whenever you guys get settled with your new home," said the femme. I smiled as my heart lightened up when I heard we were going to get some education, but then my mind suddenly came back to reality when I need to sell some of my jewelry so I could find a way to save my family from the hunger pains they're going through. "Oh, and don't worry about food, we have an idea of how to sell your jewelry," the mech jumped in as if he had just read my mind.

They helped me with my jewelry by getting a few people to stop and take a look at the jewelry for a moment, and I was surprised to see how it turned out. The femme leaned back down and asked, "What were you planning to sell the jewelry for, like back on your home planet?" "I don't know, maybe a coin or few," I answered. The femme thought about it and came up with some ideas, "how about one shanix for each of the beaded jewelry and five shanix for each of the jeweled jewelry?" I still didn't understand what shanix is, but so far it's been making some progress. So many mechs and femmes of different shapes, sizes, and colors looked my jewelry, and have bought almost all of my jewelry. We have sold about ten bead bracelets, twenty bead necklaces, ten jeweled necklaces, and fifteen patterned bracelets. By the time the day turned dark, the streets became clear and everyone went home to recharge.

The mech and femme were kind enough to help me get my remaining jewelry together and put back into the bag. After everything was put into place my stomach growled so loudly that the couple heard it. "We should get you some energon before you go into stasis," says the mech with care in his voice. I had to ask, "What's energon?" "Energon is what keeps us functioning and acts like a food source to keep us alive from hunger pains," the femme explained clearly. I understood everything of what the femme told me, and I also asked, "Where do I go to find some energon?" The mech answered, "There's a store not too far away from here, and they give away some good energon for a reasonable price."

"Can you show me where it is?"

"Sure, and we'll give you a hand on carrying the energon to the bridge," said the femme.

From my spot, we rounded around every corner of the buildings until we ended up at the small building that was very close to the Inn that my family and I tried to stay at. The building looked like one of those small gas station stores on Earth with small aisles with different categories of supplies, and a large window on one side. We walked inside as the door dinged signaling that someone came into the store, and there was a femme and mech (I guess the owners) behind the counter doing inventory. The femme (with green and blue armor, blue eyes, and the shape of a jet) looked up from the data pad after hearing the bell, and saw me and the couple at the counter. She put down the data pad, smiled, and said, "Hey Starlight, Grazer, you do know we're very close to closing the store right now." The femme, Starlight, answers, "We know that, but we're here to help this young lady get some energon."

My stomach growled very loudly that I thought it could be heard all over the store, it even got the mech to look up from the data pad. The mech (with blue and purple armor, yellow eyes, and the shape of a plane) says with a surprising voice, "Wow, someone sure is hungry." The mech, Grazer, says regretfully, "She's not the only one; she's got a sister and father who are also starving for food too." "They've living underneath the old bridge ever since they arrived here," Starlight said. The femme gave me a surprised look and asked, "Oh my goodness, that place looked very unstable, and how are you able to stay alive from the cold out there?" I answered, "We found a couple of blankets that were tossed at the bridge a couple of days ago, and I manage to stay warm by putting half my body in a box and a small blanket on the other half."

The store owners looked at me with so much worry on their faces, as if I was going to die so soon. I showed them the amount of money I got and asked, "This is all I have, will this be enough to buy at least three energons?" The femme was confused at first, but understood completely and said, "Oh, you mean energon cubes." "We'll give you some for ten shanix, and throw in a couple more for you guys to have in the morning," said the mech. I gave them one of my biggest smiles, and said, "I really appreciate everything you're doing for us, thank you." "Anyway we can help is our pleasure," said the femme as she smiled back at me. I watch the couple gather six cubes from the shelves above them, went to the dispensers, and filled every cube to the top. Once the cubes are filled, the owners brought them up to the counter, and place two in each bag.

The femme gathered ten shanix from the pile of money, and Starlight and Grazer helped me gather the bags as I place the rest of the money in my bag. I took the last bag, said my thanks again and left the store with Starlight and Grazer. "I'll show you where my family and I are staying at," I told them as I started walking past the Inn and through the alleys to the bridge. I could see my father and sister waiting for me, probably wondering if I was okay. "Hey dad, Nat, this is Starlight and Grazer," I said introducing the two. "They helped me with the jewelry I sold, and they helped me find some food for to eat too." My sister responded, "Hi, I'm Natalie, but the whole family calls me Nat, and this is our dad, Hector." Father nodded as he greeted them. "It's a pleasure meeting you all," said Grazer. "Well, anyway, we got to get going," Starlight stepped in, "we'll talk about the plans later on tomorrow." "Maybe I'll see you guys again at the same spot," I answered. They put the bags down, waved at us goodbye, and left.

"Boy do I have a story to tell you guys," I said. My father and sister were surprised when I told them about what happened today. I could defiantly see my sister is extremely happy about the house idea, and that we were going to be somewhere safe and warm. "I just can't wait until we get inside a house for a change," my sister says excitedly. I responded, "I couldn't agree more, sis." We drank our energon cubes, and I was quite surprised of how it tasted. The energon tasted like our Earth food, almost like drinking some kind of blueberry cocktail, but with a little surge or shock to it. After drinking my first cube, I could actually the energy flowing through my body, and it makes me want to go outside and see if there's anything else I could make and sell. I saved my other cube for tomorrow, as I scavenged through the rubble and garbage to find more things I could make and sell.

Tomorrow is definitely going to be a new beginning.


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey readers, sorry that I'm taking a long time to upload my chapters. I was working overtime and I hardly ever get any free time to get things done. As of right now I'm trying to find a full time job with benefits, and working on the chapters from my stories.

Another notice for you all, I'm writing another story that is pretty close to Cold Case but in a different storyline. Right now I'm writing a Cold Case: Transformers Animated Style and it will all be on one chapter instead of multiple chapters unless you have some ideas of what the crime scene would be like on a character you created or one you wish to be used in the story. I'm open for some ideas or suggestions once I put up the story.

Again, sorry about the delay.

GypsyWitch1987


End file.
